


Jour 20 - Menaces

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Inktober 2017, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingtième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \'Si tu viens à Ikebukuro, je te tuerai', ne cessait-il de menacer. Et pourtant, il n’en était toujours rien malgré les nombreuses fois où Izaya l’avait provoqué.





	Jour 20 - Menaces

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Menaces de mort ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Une journée des plus normales se terminait, dans le quartier d’Ikebukuro, à Tokyo. Un grand Russe à l’accent prononcé faisait la promotion des sushis de son restaurant, des lycéens rentraient chez eux après une longue journée de cours, les gangs commençaient à se rassembler dans les ruelles. Au milieu de cette anormale normalité au sein de ce quartier, d’ordinaire en proie aux évènements les plus curieux, le calme fragile se fit soudainement rompre. Un distributeur automatique traversa le ciel, venant s’écraser avec fracas, manquant de tomber sur un homme en pleine fuite. Une surprise générale s’éleva de la foule, et les passants s’arrêtèrent net, afin de témoigner de cette course-poursuite entre les deux êtres les plus dangereux d’Ikebukuro ; Izaya Orihara et Shizuo Heiwajima. Il n’était pas rare de voir ces deux-là se battre, mais lorsque cela arrivait, mieux valait ne pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin, au risque de terminer à l’hôpital, ou pire encore.

 

« Izaya ! »

 

Comme à son habitude, Shizuo interpelait son ennemi tout en lui courant après. Apparemment, jamais encore n’était-il parvenu à l’attraper. Mais au vu de la haine brûlant au sein de ses prunelles marrons, il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci le regretterait amèrement, le jour où cela viendrait à arriver. Malheureusement pour le géant, cependant, le fugitif possédait une agilité hors du commun, lui permettant de se faufiler facilement entre les gens, rendant la progression de son poursuivant plus compliquée, ce qui ne faisait que l’enrager d’autant plus.

 _Si tu viens à Ikebukuro, je te tuerai_ , ne cessait-il de menacer. Et pourtant, il n’en était toujours rien malgré les nombreuses fois où Izaya l’avait provoqué.

Le Russe, Simon, réputé lui aussi pour sa force colossale, observait la scène d’un regard désapprobateur. Il détestait la violence, plus que tout au monde. Maintes fois il avait tenté de les arrêter dans leurs bagarres, et, malgré tout, celles-ci finissaient toujours par reprendre. Ces deux-là représentaient le jour et la nuit ; deux entités opposées, mais dont l’on ne pouvait imaginer l’une sans l’autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent de la place centrale, comme s’ils n’y avaient jamais été. Pour seule trace de leur passage ne restait que ce distributeur, maintenant hors service. Leur course se poursuivit au travers de rues plus isolées, plus éloignées, sans que jamais l’un ne parvienne à s’enfuir, ni que l’autre n’arrive à l’attraper.

Puis, finalement, Izaya se mit à ralentir, avant de s’arrêter. Shizuo imita son geste, suspicieux. Ce manipulateur devait certainement préparer quelque chose. Et, en effet, il fit bien de ne pas baisser sa garde, car en l’espace d’une demi-seconde, le garçon aux cheveux noirs s’était retourné, lançant l’un de ses couteaux de poche en direction du visage du blond, qui l’esquiva de justesse. Seule une petite coupure marqua sa joue, un fin trait rougeoyant apparaissant alors à ce niveau. Les lèvres du fugitif s’étaient étirées en un large sourire. Il replaça sa main dans la poche de son manteau, avant de hausser les épaules, d’un air presque dépité.

 

« Bon, on s’arrête là pour aujourd’hui ? Je suis crevé, j’ai assez couru.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? rétorqua Shizuo.

\- Pas que je sache, non.

\- Tu prends ça pour un jeu ?

\- Parce que ce n’en est pas un ? »

 

Cette question avait été posée d’un ton étrange venant de l’informateur, presque froid. Il s’agissait de quelque chose de tellement inhabituel que le géant sentit un frémissement traverser son corps l’espace d’un court instant. D’un agile pas de félin, Izaya s’approcha de son adversaire, qui demeura impassible. Malgré la dangerosité dont pouvait faire preuve le plus petit, il en fallait plus pour l’impressionner, lui qui avait déjà voulu refermer une profonde plaie ouverte à l’aide de super glue. Il s’apprêtait simplement à parer une éventuelle attaque surprise de sa part.

Mais il n’en fut rien. L’informateur se contenta de placer son index sous le menton de l’ancien barman, qui serra les mâchoires suite à ce contact avec son ennemi de toujours.

 

« Après tout, te connaissant, si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l’aurais déjà fait. Je me trompe ?

\- Tu peux parler, hein.

\- C’est différent. Moi, je veux m’amuser un peu avec toi, avant. »

 

Ces mots prononcés, il attrapa le plus grand par le col de se chemise afin de le forcer à se pencher en avant, et déposa sans prévenir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shizuo écarquilla les yeux, lorsque cela arriva, trop hébété pour le repousser. Son esprit ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train d’arriver. Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait Izaya dans son intégralité, jamais il ne l’aurait pensé capable de faire preuve d’un semblant de douceur. Car, oui, le baiser fut tendre, presque chaleureux. Et le temps qu’il prenne pleinement conscience de la situation, les deux hommes se retrouvaient de nouveau séparés.

Les joues rougies par l’embarras, il serra les poings, mais, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’élancer de nouveau à sa poursuite, il remarqua que son ennemi s’était déjà considérablement éloigné, lui faisant de grands gestes d’adieu, jovialement.

 

« Allez, je me retire, mon petit Shizuo ! On jouera de nouveau ensemble une prochaine fois, j’ai du boulot qui m’attend !

\- Je crois pas, parce que la prochaine fois que tu te montres, je t’éclate !

\- Ooh, des menaces, encore ? ricana le brun.

\- Nan, une promesse, cette fois ! »

 

Et tandis que son ennemi disparut au détour d’une ruelle, le grand blond poussa un lourd soupir. Ce qu’il pouvait détester ce parasite…

 

« … »

 

Après une petite hésitation, il passa son pouce contre ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore sentir la présence de l’informateur contre celles-ci.

Cette douceur singulière… Cette tendresse inattendue… Il se surprit à se demander s’il aurait la possibilité d’y regoûter, un jour.


End file.
